fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy World
Fairy World is the homeworld of the Fairies. It is a magical realm that exists in the clouds, connected to Earth by means of a Rainbow Bridge, and Jorgen Von Strangle and the Fairy Council are in charge of Fairy World. Information Fairy World is where most fairies live, aside from those acting as Fairy Godparents on Earth. The strongest fairy in the universe, Jorgen Von Strangle, is one of the residents here. Fairy World is balanced by a number of gigantic rules aside from the godparent rulebook. It's number one TV show is Crocker TV/Timmy TV. Some other residents of Fairy World include: Big Daddy, Mama Cosma, Binky, Simon Sparklefield, the Tooth Fairy and Blonda. Description Fairy World is located on clouds up in the heavens. The roads are rainbows, as well as the bridge down to Earth. Most buildings have a fairy crown above the roofs. It is not actually a part of Earth, but is depicted as a separate world near Earth orbit that can only be accessed by magic. In one episode, it is located directly above Giant Bucket of Acid World. This is humorously noted in the episode "Crocker Shocker" where Fairy World stopped floating, started plunging into the deadly acid, Jorgen Von Strangle admits it was not their first option, but that "the rent is cheap!". In "Fairly Odd Baby" it was destroyed temporarily when Poof broke wind, along with the rest of the universe, but was restored quickly due to another effect of Poof breaking wind. Among the most notable landmarks in Fairy World are the glowing entrance sign, the giant wand that powers Fairy Magic, and the Rainbow Bridge which connects the realm to Earth. Ridiculously, Fairy World was built above Giant Bucket of Acid World, which was revealed in Crocker Shocker. Background Fairy World was first introduced in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode "The Temp!", where Timmy Turner and his godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, are called to return to Fairy World for training. They are bullied around by Jorgen Von Strangle, their drill instructor, until they sense that Timmy is in danger and beat him up to get back to Earth. In this appearance, the only part of Fairy World seen is the Fairy Academy, which is depicted as a floating island in the sky connected via the rainbow bridge, with only military-style barracks for structures. as it appears in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short, "The Temp!".]] Another part of Fairy World is introduced in "The Zappys!", when Timmy and his fairies attend an award for the Zappys at Planet Fairywood. This time Fairy World is depicted as being in outer space and further from Earth. Fairy World was first visited in the main series in the episode "A Wish Too Far!", when Timmy is brought to Fairy Court by Jorgen Von Strangle for making selfish wishes. Only the inside of the courtroom is seen. Several more areas of Fairy World are seen in the episode "Apartnership!", with the realm again being depicted as a cloudy area with a rainbow. Media Fairywood produces TV shows like "Timmy TV", a show that views Timmy's everyday life with his god parents. It is produced by media personality Simon Sparklefield. There are cameras everywhere around Timmy's house to catch every moment. The show is like a reference to the 1998 film The Truman Show. Other media personalities include; Fairy Hart and Bob Glimmer, two news anchors on Fairytainment Tonite. Wanda's sister, Blonda, stars on the soap opera "All My Biceps" and she is the only fairy in Fairywood that has never won a Zappy. Billy Crystal Ball is the host for the game show This Is Your Wish. Notable Locations *The Big Wand *Fort Jorgen *Pointy Crown *Abracatraz *Fairy Academy *Rocco's Recycling *Fairy Wood *Cupid's Mansion *Fairy Stadium *Fairy Hospital *Chez Fairee *Fairy Auditorium *Fairy Jail *Big Daddy's Company *Wishing Well *Spellementary School *Fairy Court *Fairy Franks *Fairy Film Fest *Fairy Fro-Yo *WareHouse *Tooth Fairy Enterprises *Rainbow Bridge *Safehouse *Fairy Falls *Strangle Buns *Chicken Temple *Sav-Wand Gallery File:Fairy World Sign.jpg|Fairy World Sign File:Fairy World Bridge.jpg|The Fairy World Bridge, with Jorgen guarding it. File:Fairy World.jpg|Fairy World, showing each one by one, and Jorgen is still guarding in the pic. File:Fairy World Destroyed.jpg|Fairy world blown up. fairy world.JGP.JPG Trivia * The rainbow bridge seems based on the Bifrost * Fairy World floats above Giant Bucket Of Acid World....... * In Timmy's Secret Wish, the Fairy World sign was shown to have a different design at one time. Population Category:Locations Category:Fairy World Category:Planets Category:Worlds